


Above (Mileven-Centered Stranger Things AU)

by haileyavril (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Artist Will Byers, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Cute Eleven | Jane Hopper, Dramatic Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper Deserves Happiness, Eleven | Jane Hopper Goes By Jane Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Henderclair, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Lumax, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mileven, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protect Will Byers, Protective Mike Wheeler, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sad Will Byers, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Soft Mike Wheeler, Soft Will Byers, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Has Issues, Will Byers Is Not Okay, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends, byler, elmax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haileyavril
Summary: What would've happened if Eleven was never captured in Hawkins Lab and just lived a normal life? And what if that normal life turned upside down one night on Mirkwood after a chain of events?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blurb. Real story coming soon.

In the strong pitter-patter of rain on concrete, the squeak of Chuck Taylors were the only sound on Mirkwood besides the raging storm going on. A


	2. Chapter 2

What would've happened if Eleven was instead just "Jane Ives"? What could have happened if instead of being captured at birth, Brenner decided to capture her years later? What happens when she escapes and finds a new life on Mirkwood...?


End file.
